


大家都死了（除了马克和帝怒和志晟）

by dimsum



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Translation Available, please do NOT read this oh my god
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimsum/pseuds/dimsum
Summary: 题目就说明了。





	大家都死了（除了马克和帝怒和志晟）

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on the 00ff discord after drinking 4 shots of espresso!!! thanks to crys for the translation, because i was too embarrassed to do it myself. 
> 
> pro tip i know 0 languages

仁俊说：“我要打死你。” 辰乐说：“好吧。“ 然后仁俊杀死辰乐。

东赫问：“你为啥杀死辰乐？“ 仁俊说：”因为他一直在呱呱叫，让我头疼。“ 东赫说："有道理。

突然，志晟砍死仁俊。 仁俊说：“你为啥对我这样？“ 志晟说：”你杀我的男朋友，活该。“ 

仁俊死了以后，东赫说：”我从来不喜欢他，谢天谢地。“ 后来志晟杀死东赫.

渽民突然出现，说：“我操！发生了什么事情？” 志晟不敢杀死渽民，他赶快逃跑了。

过了一会儿，警察来了。 因为志晟已走了，只有渽民留着。警察看到三个死人躺在地上，马上逮捕渽民。 渽民喊：“干嘛，逮捕我！” 警察问：“是不是你刚刚杀死这几个人吗？” 

渽民说：“当然不是我，是志晟吧！“ 警察说：”那志晟在哪儿？“ 渽民说：”我怎么知道？“ 警察说：”小孩子，你别撒谎。“ 渽民说：”你说我是小孩子，那你不可以逮捕我。“

警察越想越糊涂，渽民抓住机会就逃跑了。

突然渽民滑在血上，摔倒了，把头撞到石头上，立即死了。

渽民死了以后，帝怒在路过，看到警察。帝怒说：“TMD警察，真讨厌。” 然后帝怒杀死警察。

马克就来了，看到五个死人躺在地上。 帝怒一直紧张地盯着他。 然后马克说：“这所有不关我。“ 然后他就走了。 

后来，帝怒踢警察的头，反向走。

故事就结束了。

ENGLISH TRANSLATION:

renjun says: i will kill you. chenle says: okay. then renjun kills him. 

donghyuck asks: why did you kill chenle? renjun says: because he keeps making noise, makes my head hurt. donghyuck says: makes sense.

suddenly, jisung hacks renjun to death. renjun says: why are you like this to me? jisung says: you killed my boyfriend, you deserve it.

after renjun died, donghyuck said: i never liked him, thank god. later, jisung kills donghyuck.

jaemin suddenly appeared and says: fuck! what happened? jisung doesn't dare kill jaemin, so he quickly ran away.

after a while, the police came. since jisung already ran away, only jaemin was left behind. the police saw three dead people lying on the floor and arrested jaemin immediately. jaemin shouted: what are you doing, why arrest me? the police asked: did you just kill these people?

jaemin said: of course it wasn't me, it's probably jisung! the police said: then where is jisung? jaemin said: how would i know? the police said: kid, don't lie. jaemin said: you said i was a kid, so you can't arrest me.

the more the police thought about it the more they got confused. jaemin seized his opportunity to escape.

suddenly jaemin slipped on the blood, fell + hit his head on the ground, and immediately died.

after jaemin died, jeno passed by and saw the police. jeno said fucking police, so annoying. then jeno killed the police.

mark came, saw five dead people lying on the floor. jeno has been nervously staring at him this whole time. then mark said: none of this relates to me. then he left.

later, jeno kicked the police in the head and left in the opposite direction.

the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> please kill me


End file.
